


Invitation to Death

by angelus2hot



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Community: fandomwords100, Dark, Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-05
Updated: 2013-11-05
Packaged: 2017-12-31 13:26:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1032202
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelus2hot/pseuds/angelus2hot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>To get over her he has to kill her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Invitation to Death

**Author's Note:**

> **Title:** Invitation to Death  
>  **Fandom:** Buffy the Vampire Slayer  
>  **Characters/Pairing:** Angelus  
>  **Rating:** PG-13  
>  **Word Count:** 100  
>  **Summary:** To get over her he has to kill her.  
>  **A/N:** written for the word tombstone on my [Fandomwords100 card](http://angelus2hot.livejournal.com/415785.html)

Angelus leaned against the tombstone, his fingers tapped impatiently against the marble stone as he waited for her to appear. A growl rumbled from deep within his chest as he glanced up at the night sky. _What the hell was taking her so long?_ This wasn’t like her to keep him waiting. Surely, she’d gotten his message. He had sent her a dead body invitation.

White-hot anger filled his senses as an aroma came to him on the night breeze. It was Buffy. He would know her scent anywhere.

Slowly, he stepped out into plain sight. 

_Let the games begin._


End file.
